Slow Motion
by nodistancelefttorun
Summary: teacher!blaine, student!kurt. Smutty oneshot. Blaine Anderson, AP English teacher at Dalton Academy, is the love of Kurt's life and he doesn't care if people think it's inappropriate and weird. He doesn't care, because he loves Blaine and Blaine loves him.


**A/N: Okay so this a/n comes in three little parts;**

**Part 1: A million apologies to anyone who reads my other fics and gets pissed at me for writing this instead of updating. I'm having terrible writer's block on Enchanted, but I'm trying, so don't hate me please. I'm nice.**

**Part 2: this is a Christmas present to the lovely and wonderful Niamh (nakedbuttsex on tumblr). Since we share the same favorite kink, teacher/student!klaine, I thought this would be a nice little gift. I hope you like it honey! xxx**

**Part 3: This was _supposed_ to be a smut drabble/oneshot but then plot happened and wow now it's almost 10,000 words of fic. I guess it's more fluff than smut? Or? Idk. But it _is_ smutty, so I hope it's okay either way.**

**XOXOXO**

Kurt Hummel is nothing if not patient.

He can easily stand in line for hours just to be sure he's the first one through the door at a sale, and more than once has he defied a snow storm to go out and buy that recently-released book or DVD. Even though it in hindsight seems like an awful waste of time, he has practiced great patience in his attempts to teach his step-brother Finn how to cook, which anyone can tell you is not a small feat.

And for seventeen years he has been _patient _with the fact that he has yet to kiss a boy, not to mention the fact that he's still a virgin.

And it's not that he hasn't had the opportunity, oh no. Being a Dalton Academy boy since freshman year, Kurt has been exposed to plenty of gay boys, some of whom has shown interest in him. At first they were almost fighting for his attention, and who could blame them?

He's gorgeous, nice, always impeccably dressed and brighter than most. But no matter what the boys did to get his attention, he would never respond to any of them with any sort of interest. He made plenty of friends, but no one got as far as to earn his first kiss.

At first there were speculations that he had a boyfriend, but then someone picked up the courage to bluntly ask him and he just smiled and shook his head.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend," he'd say, "but I may as well, because I am still emotionally unavailable."

And that's as close to an answer the poor lovestruck boys ever got to why they couldn't get closer to the one and only Kurt Hummel.

Because how could they know the only man Kurt had eyes for was the very same man they spent every day of the week admiring and despising at the same time. It had been that way since his first day freshman year and if he had any say in it, it would stay that way until the day he died.

Blaine Anderson, AP English teacher at Dalton Academy, is the love of Kurt's life and he doesn't care if people think it's inappropriate and weird. He doesn't care, because he loves Blaine and Blaine loves him.

In fact, Blaine loves him so much that when Kurt finally told him how he felt at the end of junior year and Blaine revealed that he felt the same, he said they were not under any circumstances to actually engage in any physical acts until Kurt turned 18. It was to protect Kurt's innocence, Blaine said. Kurt thought it was ridiculous, but quite frankly he was just relieved to not have Blaine's door shut in his face that he didn't dare argue. He was just glad he got to spend time with Blaine outside of school and talk to him and get to know him and just sit on Blaine's couch for hours and stare into his deep hazel eyes and feel the _want_ pulsating between them.

But no matter how much they both wanted – _needed _– it, Blaine never so much as kissed him. He didn't give in to Kurt's strangled pleads of _please_ and _I need you _when they'd been cuddling on the couch and Kurt's mind started to wander and before he knew it he was begging for _something, anything_. But Blaine wouldn't budge. He said he already felt like a monster for letting an underage boy come over to his apartment several times a week and that the things they already did were bad enough.

Kurt hates seeing him in pain, so whenever they got to those difficult topics, he quickly changed the subject by pulling Blaine into a hug or by asking if maybe they could cuddle some more before he had to go home. He knew Blaine was a whore for cuddling, so that was always a safe bet.

But no matter how patient Kurt is with Blaine and his refusal to acknowledge that they are in a relationship until Kurt turns 18, his patience is slowly getting thinner.

By the end of senior year, more precisely five days away from Kurt's 18th birthday, he was almost losing his mind. He and Blaine were on the couch in Blaine's living room and Kurt was being the little spoon when he felt Blaine's lips ghosting over his bare shoulder and up the side of his neck. When he tried to turn around and meet those hauntingly soft lips with his own, Blaine's arms tightened around his chest and stomach to hold him in place.

"Five more days," he had whispered. "Five days and then I promise you can have my everything."

Five days. 120 hours. 7200 minutes. 432 000 seconds. And then they'd be together, not just in their hearts, but in their whole beings.

The second Kurt wakes up that Friday morning, he reaches for his phone on his nightstand.

**XOXOXO**

May 22nd, 6.30 am, according to his iPhone. He slides his legs out from under the blankets and types a message while he shimmies out of his sleeping shirt. He tosses it on the floor and makes his way to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and a fresh pair of boxers as he goes.

_I'm waiting for that everything you promised me, mister._

_-K_

When he returns from his shower, minty fresh skin and hair smelling like coconut, there is a new message waiting for him on the iPhone screen.

_I had to go to the office and take care of some paper work so I'll be missing our morning coffee date. I'm so sorry, Kurt. Tonight, okay?_

_-B_

_And happy birthday. xo_

_-B_

Kurt doesn't even know he's clenching his fists until he realizes his fingernails are digging into his palms so much that it aches. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

Not only is his heart thrumming with the sheer need to connect with Blaine's, but his body is _screaming_ at him to just _please for the love of god get Blaine to touch you_. It's not just the teenager in him who wants to lose his virginity, though. Had losing his virginity been that urgent he could have chosen one of the Dalton boys to date instead of his teacher. It isn't the sex per se he's desperate for, not really. It's Blaine, and his warm hands and loving eyes and soft-looking lips. They've been together but not Together for six months now and they haven't kissed or done anything remotely physical yet.

Kurt doesn't know if he admires Blaine for being so moral and standing up for his beliefs, or if he actually borders on hating him for keeping Kurt at a distance for so long. Every time Kurt would complain and ask for more, Blaine would get this sad look on his face and he'd say something about how Kurt deserved better than someone who couldn't even kiss him and maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, and then Kurt had to explain that if Blaine broke up with him, he would be ripping his heart out of his chest and no matter how much distance Blaine put between them, Kurt's heart would always belong to Blaine. That usually ended the argument and they'd settle down in each other's arms and everything would feel perfect, as long as they didn't focus on that empty hole in both their hearts that they ached to fill.

**XOXOXO**

Kurt goes to his classes as usual that day. People sneak attack hug him in the hallways, calling out birthday wishes across rooms and clapping him on the back. If he ignores the burning in his heart, he can pretend this is just another birthday. And it isn't a bad one, either. His best friends Nick and Jeff surprise him with a huge birthday cake in calculus class, and the entirety of The Warblers stage an impromptu performance in his honor in the dining hall at lunch. It's a good day, a great one even.

But no matter how much attention and presents he gets from his friends, he can't help but notice the only one absent in celebrating him. He doesn't even see Blaine around until it's time for AP English. Usually he can get there early and steal a few minutes alone with his not-boyfriend before the rest of the class comes in, but today it's close to impossible to shake the bunch of boys who has seemingly made it their mission to make sure he doesn't spend a second of his birthday alone.

When he finally makes it to AP English, Blaine is sitting behind his desk as usual, glasses perched on his nose as his eyes scan over the papers in his hands. The sound of chattering boys alerts him to their presence and he looks up and immediately locks eyes with Kurt.

They stare at each other for a few moments and Kurt can swear the air between them is charged with electricity. When Blaine finally breaks the eye contact, Kurt takes a shuddering breath.

His whole body feels drained of power and he just sinks into his usual spot at the front of the classroom. He crosses his legs so his feet stick out a bit under the desk, and as he glances over at Blaine he sees the man's gaze traveling up the length of his knee-high leather boots and along his slim legs.

Blaine's eyes come up to meet his once again and even from this distance Kurt can tell they're dark and dim with lust. He knows that look, he's seen it plenty of times before. Only this time they will be able to do something about it.

Kurt licks his lips, all the while holding Blaine's gaze. He swears he can see Blaine crossing his legs underneath his teacher's desk and he almost giggles with joy. It will never cease to amaze him the effect he can have on Blaine.

He picks up a pen and swirls it between his fingers before gently sucking the tip between his teeth, his pink tongue wrapping around the tip, dark blue eyes staring back at hazel gone black. Then there's the abrupt sound of a heavy book thudding to the floor and their trance is broken.

Blaine jumps to his feet before sinking back down, clearing his throat loudly.

"Okay then, let's pick up from where we left off last time–"

**XOXOXO**

"Kurt, are you coming?" Jeff stands up and looks down on Kurt who is still sitting. He glances over at Blaine who is rummaging through his bag, and says in a conspiratorial whisper, "We're gonna party in the commons."

"Oh, right," Kurt says, snapping his head to look at his friend. "I have to talk to B– Mr Anderson about my grades. I'll meet you there?"

"Do you have to have a grade talk _today_?" Jeff pouts. "But it's _your_ birthday, we can't–"

"I give you permission to cut the first piece of cake, Jeff," Kurt says, and Jeff immediately breaks into a grin.

"Really? Awesome!" he grabs his bag and dashes to the door. "But you still haven't opened your presents so hurry, okay?"

"Absolutely," Kurt says with a broad smile, although a tad fake. Jeff leaves and as the door closes behind him, they are officially alone.

Kurt remains seated for a few minutes. He stares at Blaine, who is preoccupied with something on his desk. His hands seem to be shaking as he staples a few papers together and then puts them in the pile to his right.

"Blaine," Kurt says softly after several minutes has passed.

Blaine's eyes snaps up to meet his. They are sparkling with unshed tears and something twists painfully in Kurt's chest.

Kurt gracefully slides out of his chair and walks up to the teacher's desk. He walks around it until he is standing in front of Blaine, who is still seated. He cups Blaine's face in his hands and Blaine reaches up to hold on to Kurt's wrists. They look into each other's eyes, breathing slowly and just savoring the moment.

"I didn't think you'd wait," Blaine says finally. "I thought you would move on."

Kurt gently rubs his thumb against Blaine's slightly scratchy chin. "I told you I'd wait."

"Why did you?"

Kurt smiles softly. "Because I love you."

Blaine's eyes widen and his mouth falls open. "You– you–"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Blaine, I've loved you since my first day here."

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine says, his voice soft as velvet. "I love you too."

Kurt's smile gets wider until it feels like his face might split in two.

He nudges Blaine's knees apart so he can stand between them, hands still cradling Blaine's face. He leans even closer until they're only inches apart and he can feel Blaine's hot breath against his face. He smells like masculine cologne and _Blaine_.

"I've been waiting for this for three years," he breathes, eyes flickering between Blaine's lips and his eyes. "Ever since I saw you with your cute little bowties and your stupid gelled hair."

Blaine lets out a shuddering breath, his hand sneaking up to tangle in the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck. He smiles. "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever."

"You are so silly," Kurt laughs, but it comes out a little breathless. "But I believe you promised me something special for my birthday."

"Well, it wouldn't be very gentlemanly not to make good of that promise, would it?" Blaine whispers, glancing up to meet Kurt's eyes.

The fingers tangled in Kurt's hair tugs a little to bring him closer, and Kurt's eyes flicker closed the millisecond before their lips touch.

It's electric. There is no other way to describe it. Kurt's skin tingles and throbs and he can't help but wrap his arms tightly around Blaine's neck. He all but falls forward, straddling Blaine's lap and pressing their mouths together even more. One of them gasps, but Kurt isn't sure who. Blaine's lips are smooth and warm beneath his. He parts his lips and whimpers as Blaine's tongue licks along his teeth, almost hesitantly. Kurt tightens his arms around his neck as a response.

Blaine eventually pulls away, though, breathing hard. He smiles when Kurt tries to follow his lips and catch them in another kiss.

Kurt closes his eyes and focuses on breathing properly. When he finally opens them again, he finds Blaine's hungry eyes boring into his. He blushes and tries to hide his face in his hands, but Blaine's hand comes out of nowhere to catch his hands and press them to his chest instead.

"You are so gorgeous," he breathes and uses his free hand to tug Kurt down to crash their lips together. He moans without abandon as Kurt tentatively dips his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Their tongues meet and an electric shock shoots through Kurt's body and makes him roll his hips down.

They both freeze as their half-hard erections rub together through the layers of fabric. Their eyes snap open to meet. Blaine's eyes are wide but just as dark as Kurt's.

"Door," he says suddenly. His voice is scratchy and deep, which just makes Kurt want to kiss him that much more. Kurt looks at him quizzically, and he clarifies, "The door is unlocked."

"I don't care," Kurt says, trying to get another kiss.

"Kurt, no," Blaine says, shaking his head. He runs a hand through his hair, where curls has started to escaped the gel. "We can't do this here."

"I don't want to wait," Kurt whines.

Blaine cups his cheek affectionately, his eyes shining with love. "Honey, I'm sorry, but it's too risky."

Kurt worries his bottom lip between his teeth, looking down at the man he loves so, so much.

He finally sighs and climbs off Blaine's lap, but he can't help but smile when Blaine groans as Kurt accidentally comes in contact with his crotch.

He pulls Blaine up by the hand and laces their fingers together. "Tonight, then?"

Blaine nods. He smiles and the heat between them seems to cool down for a moment, but then Blaine's eyes flicker down to Kurt's lips and they are so pink and full and _fuck it_.

Kurt can see his eyes going dark again, and it just _does_ things to him.

"I'll get the door, you get the blinds," he whispers, seeking confirmation in Blaine's eyes. He gets a quick nod in return and then they separate to lock the door and pull down the blinds to all the windows.

Kurt finishes first and turns around to the view of Blaine reaching up to pull down the blinds, his jeans straining over his ass in the most delicious way. Kurt thanks the universe for those jeans and the fact that Blaine is short enough to have to stand on his tip-toes to reach the string.

Kurt darts between desks and slides up behind him, slipping his arms around Blaine and hooking his fingers through his belt loops. He presses small, butterfly light kisses to the exposed skin at Blaine's neck and jaw, earning a choked-off moan from Blaine.

"_Fuck_," he groans and spins around in Kurt's arms, almost knocking them over in his urgency to kiss him.

"Mmm, yes please," Kurt hums against his lips.

At that Blaine pulls away, his eyes wide. "_Here?_"

"Here," Kurt echoes, chasing after Blaine's lips.

"Kurt, no," Blaine says, shaking his head. "Your, _our,_ first time should be special. It shouldn't be in my office, it should be on a bed with rose petals and lit candles and– and–"

Kurt cuts him off with a kiss. He has waited three years to kiss Blaine and now that he is finally allowed to, he's not planning on stopping anytime soon.

"I don't care where it is," he says quietly, "as long as it's with you."

Blaine groans and drops his head onto Kurt's shoulder. "You're making it so hard to resist."

"We resisted for _six months_, Blaine," Kurt says, and his breath tickles Blaine's sensitive ears, "we deserve this."

"You deserve a perfect first time, Kurt, and–"

"–and it will be, because it will be with you. It will be _us_. Stop worrying so much."

Blaine straightens up and looks into Kurt's eyes, cupping his chin and pressing a single kiss to his lips. "I just don't want to do anything you'll regret."

Kurt rolls his eyes, and Blaine smiles at the familiarity of it. Even if what they're about to embark on is new and exciting and terrifying, they're _together_, and that's all the comfort either of them needs.

"I won't regret this, Blaine," Kurt promises. He smiles. "I love you."

Blaine sighs happily. "I love you too."

They smile at each other for another moment and then Blaine gets this calculating look in his eyes, which makes Kurt raise an eyebrow in surprise. He's just about to ask what Blaine's thinking about when, without any warning, Blaine scoops his hands under Kurt's thighs and lifts him up.

Kurt yelps in surprise and is quick to lock his legs around Blaine's waist to ensure he doesn't fall to the floor, his arms curling around Blaine's neck and playing with the half-loose curls there.

"I know I should probably hate getting carried like a stranded princess, but it's actually really hot that you're so strong," Kurt says, smiling down at Blaine as he carries him over to his desk.

"Oh trust me, I know you're not a princess," Blaine says as he sets him down on the desk, immediately moving to stand in between his legs. "You're all man," Blaine says with a playful smile, sliding his hand down to rub up the inside of Kurt's jeans-clad thigh.

Kurt isn't sure if it's the words or the way Blaine's hand slowly slides closer to where he needs it to be, but he feels something hot twist in his stomach. No one but Blaine has ever described him as _all man_. It's always "you're pretty" or "you're fabulous". People generally don't consider him a _guy. _At best it's "a girly boy" or "well, you're, uh, what's the word... _flamboyant_". But Blaine doesn't see just that. He knows Kurt is just as much of a man as he is, even if he also realizes Kurt is not the _stereotypical_ guy and that if he expects Kurt to sit through a game of baseball with him, he needs to ensure there's a copy of Vogue nearby to distract him with.

Kurt is suddenly overwhelmed with love for the man in his arms. He surges forward and locks their lips together.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asks against his lips. Kurt leans back to give him a sharp glare, but Blaine hushes him before he can say anything. "Kurt, this is a really big deal for you. If we just wait a few hours, we can do it properly. It would be more special."

"Actually, losing your virginity with your teacher at said teacher's desk is probably more special than on a bed," Kurt says, trying to lighten the tension between them. "I mean, _everyone_ has sex on beds, but how many can say they lost their virginity on a desk?"

It works somewhat, and Blaine laughs, his eyes twinkling like they do when he's happy. But then that solemn, almost shameful look comes back and Kurt sighs.

"Blaine, please," he says, but that just makes Blaine duck his head and Kurt _knows_ he only does that when he's too ashamed to look at Kurt, or when he's embarrassed. This is probably a mix of both.

"Blaine, look at me," he says, cupping the man's chin to make him meet his eyes. "I love you. And quite frankly, I'm expecting lots of sex on different surfaces after this, so we can do the bed thing next time. But right now, I just really need to... to..." his voice fades away as he stares into Blaine's warm, loving eyes. He clears his throat awkwardly. "I just need _you_."

Blaine bites his lip, his thumb rubbing slow circles over the fabric of Kurt's jeans. He finally nods, barely noticeable, but Kurt sees it.

"Okay?" Kurt says, tilting his head a little.

"Okay."

If there was a trace of doubt left in Blaine's mind, it's promptly erased with the blinding smile Kurt flashes him then. Blaine isn't even aware of moving but suddenly their chests are flush together and Kurt's tongue is wrestling with his own. Kurt's hands are struggling to remain in one place, moving between gripping Blaine's hair and trying to get rid of Blaine's shirt and sliding his own shirt off.

"Let me," Blaine whispers, catching Kurt's moving hands and meeting his eyes. Kurt nods shyly.

Blaine has just eased Kurt's tucked-in shirt out of his pants when a hand on his chest stops him. He looks up and sees Kurt's wide eyes staring back at him.

"Can you– can you go first?" Kurt asks, turning a shade deeper as he says it. "I'm sorry I'm such a virgin, I just–"

Blaine kisses him gently, nibbling softly on Kurt's bottom lip for distraction.

"Don't apologize, please," he says, pulling back, "it's important that you tell me if something isn't okay."

Kurt nods and takes a deep breath. "Could I take off yours first? I feel kind of... self-conscious."

"Of course," Blaine says, and drops his hands to allow Kurt room to untie the bowtie that is neatly tied around his neck. Kurt reaches around to untuck it from the collar and then folds it securely before placing it on the desk beside him. Blaine's heart swells with the action, with how well they know each other and their quirks.

Kurt gracefully slides off the desk and smiles when Blaine holds onto his elbow to make sure he doesn't fall. He meets his eyes and blushes softly before glancing down to untuck Blaine's shirt from the tight jeans. He sucks in a breath as he accidentally grazes the naked skin on Blaine's stomach. Blaine tries his hardest not to reach forward and bury his hands in Kurt's soft locks to pull him into a kiss and instead chokes back a guttural moan. Because even if Kurt is a virgin, Blaine is a sexually experienced man who hasn't been touched like this for at least nine months and he needs it _bad_.

But for Kurt's sake, he stays patient.

_Patience is virtue, Blaine_, he thinks to himself as his teeth sink into his bottom lip to stop from growling.

Kurt's smooth fingers are working the buttons of Blaine's shirt now, his fingers shaking slightly as he slips one after one through their holes. When Blaine finally, _finally_, shrugs the shirt off his shoulders, Kurt moans in the most delicious way.

"Oh my god," Kurt whispers, and Blaine can see his fingers twitching to _touch_. He just smiles and leans in for a kiss. Kurt immediately slips his tongue into his mouth, his fingers sliding up to wrap around Blaine's naked waist.

"How am I supposed to follow that?" he mumbles against Blaine's lips, his fingers still tracing over the tan skin on Blaine's lower back. "I look nothing like you."

"Good," Blaine says, "because I'm tired of touching myself."

Kurt laughs, a little too loud and high due to nerves.

"Kurt, you're gorgeous," Blaine says then. Kurt blushes and smiles. Then Blaine's voice suddenly shifts into this low, sensual whisper, "And I want you so much."

Kurt blinks, as if it's the first time he's heard that, which it kind of is.

"Oh," he says. "I want you, too."

"You have me, all of me."

Kurt shakes his head, laughing quietly. "You're such a softie."

"Lucky I can't say the same about you," Blaine mumbles and slowly slides his hands down Kurt's arms and down to his crotch. Kurt squeaks when Blaine's hand cups him through his pants, his cock twitching with interest. He grips Blaine's shoulders to keep himself from falling, just in case his knees would buckle over with the gentle, teasing pressure Blaine's hand is now putting on him.

"Kiss me," he gasps out, and Blaine isn't late to comply, the wet press of his lips against Kurt's an immediate reassurance. Their tongues wrestle for a few long moments, both clinging to the other to make sure this is really happening.

"Too many clothes," Blaine growls, and the sound makes Kurt's stomach flip.

He lets go of Blaine in favor of tugging his shirt over his head. The sudden _need_ to be skin to skin clouds his mind and he doesn't even have time to feel self-conscious before Blaine tugs him close again and dots his neck and collarbones with kisses.

"_Fuck_," Blaine moans, his teeth sinking into the pale skin before soothing the mark with his tongue. "You're so hot, Kurt."

"Nghn," is all Kurt can say. He tries to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck but before he can, Blaine slowly sinks to his knees, covering Kurts' pale chest with kisses and small flicks of his tongue as he goes.

"So beautiful," he mumbles, tracing the outlines of Kurt's ribcage with his tongue, dipping into his belly button before making a wet trail down to the hem of his jeans. He looks up at Kurt through his thick eyelashes, silently asking for permission.

Kurt gives a shaky nod, closing his eyes as he tries his best to keep from fainting out of sheer ecstasy. Blaine hasn't even touched him properly yet and he already feels like he's about to explode. Blaine uses his hands on Kurt's hips to guide him to stand with his back against the desk, which Kurt immediately takes advantage of to sag against.

Blaine's strong, big hands rubs slow, soothing circles in the fabric over Kurt's hips.

"Is this okay?" he asks quietly.

"Yes, yes," Kurt gasps, glancing down and then quickly back up again. Seeing Blaine – _his Blaine –_ on his knees like this is going to make him come way too fast, and he wants this to last for as long as possible. "Yes, god yes, _please_."

Blaine chuckles darkly and had they been in any other situation, Kurt would have smacked his arm or glared at him, but for now he's too preoccupied with trying not to make too many whiny virgin sounds.

Blaine makes quick work of sliding the zipper down and then struggles for a good thirty seconds with his pants before Kurt gets impatient and shimmies out of them himself, throwing them over the desk to land on the floor.

"I've always loved your tight pants but right now I kind of hate them," Blaine mumbles, eliciting a scratchy laugh from Kurt. He can feel Blaine's hot breath ghosting over his still clothed cock, just _breathing _and not touching and Kurt can't remember ever wanting something as much as he wants Blaine's mouth wrapped around him, and then that _tease_ licks a long wet stripe up the outline of his cock before sucking the head between his lips, the salty pre-come already having made a wet patch in the fabric.

Kurt whimpers pathetically, scrabbling behind him to find something to hold him together while Blaine's hot mouth tears him apart.

"I kind of – _oh – _hate that you're – _ahhh_ – not naked yet," Kurt gasps, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Excellent point," Blaine says and presses a quick kiss to Kurt's bare thigh before standing up and yanking his own jeans off, along with his underwear.

Kurt clasps his hands to his mouth as he glances down and _woah okay_ _Blaine is huge._

But then Blaine is kissing him, hot and warm, and the tension is immediately draining from Kurt's body as he melts into Blaine.

When they break apart, Blaine takes advantage of their height difference to dive into Kurt's neck, licking and sucking, leaving small red marks in his wake. He gets too caught up in it – but who can blame him, Kurt's skin is _divine_ – and suddenly he can feel hands, _Kurt's _hands, mapping out every inch of his chest and waist, his fingertips catching in the dusting of hair and drawing imaginary circles over Blaine's hip bones.

"Oh, _Kurt_," Blaine moans brokenly, pressing Kurt even further into the desk, sucking deeper shades of red into his milky skin.

"Is this okay?" Kurt whispers close to his ear. "I– I really want to touch you, Blaine."

"Yes, of course," Blaine gushes, "you can do whatever you want to."

Kurt whines when Blaine steps a little closer and his cock bumps against Kurt's thigh.

"Underwear," he gasps, and Blaine's mind is too foggy to understand the word tumbling out of Kurt's mouth. Then he feels the cotton against his skin and groans in frustration. He hooks his thumbs under the waistband, looking to Kurt for confirmation, and then tugs them down to his ankles.

"Oh," is all he says as all of Kurt is laid bare before him. He takes half a step back to take in the full view of Kurt's angelic body, having to dig his fingernails into his palms to stop himself from jumping Kurt.

Blaine absolutely adores this side of him, the vulnerability and the complete trust in his eyes as he looks at Blaine, and there is something particularly pleasing about knowing he's the only one who gets to see Kurt like this. Kurt is his, and he is Kurt's.

It feels like his life is finally falling into place, but then Kurt is crossing his arms over his chest and looking so hurt Blaine's chest tightens.

"I told you I don't look like you," he says in a small voice, and Blaine suddenly realizes Kurt has mistaken his silent awe for disappointment.

"Honey, no," he says, wrapping his arms around Kurt and holding him as close as he possibly can, "you're perfect. I think I'm just in shock of how completely gorgeous you are."

Kurt blushes adorably. "Are you sure?"

"Let me show you how sure I am," he mumbles, catching his lips in a long, feverish kiss before kissing his way down Kurt's chest again, stopping to kiss every birthmark he comes across and taking a few moments to worship each of the boy's nipples, which appears to be one of Kurt's weak spots because when Blaine scrapes his teeth over the hard nub Kurt's knees give out and he has to hold on to Blaine' shoulders for support. He moans and whimpers with every stroke of Blaine's tongue and Blaine's pretty sure he could come from Kurt's little noises alone.

He settles down comfortably on his knees, allowing himself a few moments to admire Kurt's thick, long cock that's wet and slick with pre-come. Kurt is whimpering and thrashing when Blaine leans in to nose over the shaft and press the softest of kisses to the little hairs dusting his skin at the base.

When Blaine finally presses his tongue flat against the underside of Kurt's cock, his hand gripping the base loosely at first and then firmer, Kurt is almost convinced he is going to pass out with the pleasure shooting through him. Blaine doesn't even care they have to be quiet or someone will hear them, he doesn't care because when he after all this time sinks his mouth down over Kurt's length, swirling his tongue over the head and lapping up the pre-come, when he glances up to make sure it's okay, Kurt's face is scrunched up in pleasure and there's a string of broken moans leaving his plump-kissed lips and _fuck_ if that's not the hottest thing Blaine has ever seen.

He uses one hand to pump Kurt's cock while swallowing him down and the other hand to fist himself, a sudden flick of his wrist making him moan around Kurt, the vibrations of it shooting up Kurt's spine.

"_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmy–_" he cries out, and he's tugging furiously at Blaine's hair to make him pull off but he just sucks harder, moving his fist faster and tighter until Kurt comes in his mouth with a choked-back scream.

He slumps back against the desk, panting heavily as he comes down from his orgasm. He's seeing stars and the whole goddamn world is spinning around him, and he has to grip the desk to stop himself from tipping over. His heart is throbbing against his ribs and for a moment it feels like the earth will dissolve under him and swallow him whole.

Eventually he looks over at Blaine who's standing up and licking his lips with a proud grin. There's still streaks of drying come on his chin that he hadn't been able to swallow, and Kurt moans deep in his throat because _holy fuck he just came in Blaine Anderson's mouth. _He points it out to Blaine, who nonchalantly wipes it off with the back of his hand and then licks it off his skin, like he has no idea what that is doing to Kurt.

"Was it any good?" Blaine asks when he's done, a somewhat smug look on his face.

Kurt rolls his eyes, but it's not very convincing as his chest is still heaving and falling quickly with the intensity of his orgasm. "Yes, it was amazing, but how exactly do you expect me to lose my virginity if you insist on sucking me off?"

"Don't you have any stamina?" Blaine teases sweetly, scooping up Kurt in his arms and holding him close to his chest.

Kurt narrows his eyes at him, poking him promptly in the ribs. "Of course I do."

"Then we don't have a problem, do we?" Blaine murmurs, pressing a little closer so Kurt can feel his hard-on against his inner thigh. His own soft cock is doing it's best to get hard again despite having come so recently.

"Silly me, I don't know what I was thinking," Kurt says and smiles as Blaine stands on his tip-toes to press butterfly light kisses along his jaw, nosing at the soft patch of skin beneath his ear and sucking his earlobe between his teeth. Kurt gasps, clinging desperately to Blaine's shoulders as his teeth sink into the sensitive skin.

"Ah, a soft spot," Blaine murmurs as he gives the wet skin a final kiss before licking and nibbling his way back to Kurt's mouth, tangling his hands up in his chestnut locks. "We'll have to investigate that further another time."

Kurt whimpers and seeks out his lips again, immediately chasing his tongue and sucking hungrily on it.

Blaine's hips snap forward on their own accord and creates delicious friction between them, his hand slipping between them to wrap around Kurt's hardening cock, twisting and pumping a few times before releasing him and instead diving in for another kiss.

"I love that you're already hard again," Blaine says, pulling Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth. Kurt's tongue dips out to lick across his teeth and then they're swallowing each other's breaths, mouths sliding together in perfect sync, hands tangling in curls and gripping bruising hips.

"Fuck, I want you so bad," Blaine groans and thrusts his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

"Y-yes," Kurt whimpers, "I want you in me."

Blaine stops for a second, his eyes dark and hazy with lust, but there's that constantly present flicker of love and adoration there as well that comforts Kurt and ensures him it's not just sex, it's not just surrendering to the wants and needs of the flesh – it's love, and it means something to both of them.

"Are you sure? We can still change our minds," Blaine says, although his voice is raspy and low from being so turned on. They both know that by "we" he means Kurt, but they don't say it.

"I love you and I need you," Kurt says, and he doesn't care how desperate he sounds, "I need you so much."

Blaine silences him with a searing kiss, and then he spins Kurt around and with a gentle hand pressing against his shoulder he guides him to bend over the desk.

"If at any point you want to stop, just tell me, okay?"

"Yes, I know, please just... _do_ something."

Blaine bends over to kiss a trail up Kurt's spine before leaving him to get lube and condoms that he – for completely innocent and purely academic reasons, of course – keeps in his briefcase.

Kurt whines at the sudden cold from not having Blaine's warm body pressed up against him, and turns his head to watch Blaine fumbling with uncapping the lube.

Blaine curses under his breath as he struggles with the goddamned cap, almost crying with relief when it finally pops open. Then he looks up from the bottle in his hands and sees Kurt lazily looking at him while standing bent over Blaine's teacher's desk with his perfect, round ass poking out, his legs widely spread so that Blaine has a perfect view, and he almost comes just from that.

"Oh my fucking god," he groans and rushes over to him, capturing Kurt's lips in an urgent kiss over his shoulder. Kurt presses back against him and they both moan as Blaine's cock slides over the crack of Kurt's ass.

"Please hurry," Kurt whines as Blaine pours lube over his fingers and warms it up.

"It's your first time, I have to make sure I prep you enough," Blaine says gently, "It will hurt either way, I want to make it as painless as possible for you."

Kurt sighs and slumps against the desk, folding his arms to rest his head on. "I know."

Blaine presses another dozen kisses to Kurt's shoulder, neck, back and then he dips down to lick a long stripe from just above the curve of Kurt's ass up to his neck. He loves the way Kurt's muscles flex beneath him, squirming and begging for more.

Blaine positions himself behind him and lovingly strokes Kurt's back. "Are you ready?"

Kurt gives a sharp nod and bites his lip harshly in anticipation as Blaine slides a first finger in. Kurt hisses at the sudden intrusion, but shakes his head when Blaine asks if he should stop. He pushes in to the first knuckle, then the second, and stills to let Kurt adjust.

It doesn't hurt that bad, he thinks.

After a little while, he nods, and Blaine pulls out his index finger and then pushes two fingers back inside. Kurt winces but forces himself to relax and coax his body to allow the intrusion. Blaine mumbles soothing words as he slowly scissors his fingers to work him open as gently as he can, kissing Kurt's shoulder and neck to distract him.

It seems like forever until Blaine has four fingers in, wiggling them a little to stretch him as much as possible. Kurt is just about to tell him it's enough when Blaine pulls out, leaving Kurt whining at the loss.

He pours more lube onto his fingers and rolls the condom onto his length.

Kurt looks over his shoulder and moans low in his throat as Blaine grips his hips and lines himself up.

"Actually," he says, "can you turn around? I want to see you."

Kurt complies and turns around to face him, almost laughing at Blaine's dapperness when he helps Kurt up onto the desk and tilts him backwards so he's on his back.

Kurt immediately lifts his legs and hooks his ankles over Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine once again lines himself up with Kurt's ass, meeting Kurt's eyes as the head almost-but-not-really pushes against his entrance.

Kurt looks up and sees Blaine's awestruck eyes on him, and blindly gropes after Blaine's hand. He finds it and they lace their fingers together, Blaine smiling softly at the initiative.

With one hand he holds onto Kurt's leg for balance, and the other remains linked with Kurt's.

"Okay?" Blaine murmurs, thumb stroking over Kurt's knuckles.

Kurt shifts a little, the cold desk in contrast to Blaine's hot skin making his head spin, and then he nods, his eyes wide with anticipation and nerves. Blaine kisses his knee and then slowly starts to push in.

Kurt gasps and his head falls back onto the desk with a thump.

Blaine knows Kurt will tell him when it's too much, so he keeps pushing ever so slowly, stopping now and then to let Kurt adjust and catch his breath before continuing. It's taking all his willpower to not push in all the way, but knowing how much it would hurt his lover he manages to keep the pace slow.

When he's finally fully inside, his hips flush against Kurt's ass, he sighs and stills to allow Kurt time to adjust. He's breathing slowly and deeply, his chest heaving with the effort, and Blaine remembers too well how much a first time can hurt. He really hopes he stretched him enough.

He rubs soothing circles on Kurt's thighs, kissing the inside of his knee and doing the best he can to distract Kurt from the ache and burn.

"How do you feel?" he asks gently.

Kurt cracks an eye open and lets out a shuddering breath. He smiles. "I feel... full."

"In a good way?"

"In a good way."

Kurt bites his lip hesitantly. "How is it for you?"

Blaine smiles adoringly. "You feel amazing, Kurt. You're so tight and hot around me and– fuck, you're just perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Kurt smiles softly, his eyes sliding shut as he leans back again.

They're silent for a while, Blaine kissing and worshiping whatever skin he can reach, until Kurt shifts a little beneath him and whispers, "Please move."

Blaine squeezes his hand and slowly, almost tortuously, drags out of him.

Kurt winces and clings a little tighter to Blaine, but after a few times Blaine can see the pleasure growing on Kurt's face, and soon his legs are tightening around his neck and he's forcing Blaine down so their lips can meet and swallow each other's moans as Blaine pushes back inside.

"F-faster, please, a_hh_," Kurt begs, releasing Blaine's hand and clutching to his back instead, his nails digging into the tan skin leaving sore marks, but Blaine just moans louder and picks up the pace.

"_Fuck_, you feel so good, Kurt," Blaine gasps, exchanging sloppy kisses and throaty moans. Kurt clamps down around him and Blaine almost cries, nails digging into Kurt's thigh as he thrusts in harder, faster.

"B-Blaine," Kurt whines, trying to push back against him to get him deeper. "Harder, please, I–"

Blaine grunts and snaps his hips forward, the whole desk rocking with the force of his thrusts. Kurt has to hold onto the desk as to not fall off it as Blaine slams into him again, and again, and again, and Kurt thinks he's going to pass out with the sheer pleasure of it all. The wet, slick slide of their bodies is so delicious and so good but it's not enough, and Kurt moves to lock his ankle over Blaine's shoulder to push him in deeper.

He tries biting his lip to keep in all the pathetic whimpers and noises, because Blaine feels so good and big and he's so _full_ and all he wants to do is scream but he can't, he shouldn't, so he shuts his eyes and digs his fingernails into Blaine's arms to keep himself grounded. But then Blaine dips down to fuse their lips together, his tongue soothing his sore bottom lip and Kurt can't help but whimper into Blaine's mouth.

"Don't censor it," Blaine mumbles against his lips, cutting off with a low groan as Kurt shifts a little under him and the new angle allowing him in deeper. "I want to hear you, Kurt."

Kurt moans softly and catches Blaine's lips again, sucking harshly on his tongue and whimpering when Blaine pulls away. But he's still holding back, biting his tongue to keep from moaning out loud, and Blaine _needs_ to hear him.

He lifts Kurt's legs in a slightly different way and then pushes back in, shifting his hips a little and then–

Kurt _screams_, a high-pitched, desperate sound that sets Blaine on fire.

"_Fuck_," he groans and thrusts in harder than before, hitting that sweet bundle of nerves with each and every thrust and Kurt is coming undone beneath him and it's the most gorgeous thing Blaine has ever seen.

Kurt is moaning and writhing beneath him, his eyes squeezed shut and his chest heaving erratically. Blaine dips down to lick up his chest to his neck, sucking dark hickeys into the pale skin. He loves the way Kurt's pulse is racing beneath his lips and how, when his hips snap forward and he buries himself within Kurt's tight heat, Kurt makes the most divine needy noises and clings to Blaine like he's the only thing keeping him from falling apart completely. Blaine fleetingly wonders if Kurt is actually this skilled his first time or if he lied about being a virgin and is secretly a sex god. Just, the _sounds_ he's making...

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," Kurt chants, scraping his nails down his back and trying to push him in deeper, "_Blaine_, I– _ngghn_, Blaine I'm going to–"

Blaine catches his lips in a searing kiss and picks up the pace even more, ignoring the way his legs ache and protests when he slams back into Kurt's heat and hits his sweet spot over and over again until Kurt is almost sobbing for release. Tight white-hot heat is coiling in his stomach and threatening to burst any second, tearing him apart and putting him together as Blaine fills him up so perfectly over and over again.

"Please, please, I– I _need_–" he begs, his eyes rolling back in his head as Blaine thrusts in again.

"Let go, Kurt," Blaine growls, finding his hand and lacing their fingers together over Kurt's heart, fisting Kurt's cock with his other hand and jerking him quickly, "come with me."

And Kurt let's go – he arches off the desk, crying out in ecstasy as he comes in long white streaks over his stomach and chest, gasping Blaine's name over and over again in a breathless, high voice until his throat is too sore to function and his mouth just falls open, moving but not making any sounds. Blaine thrusts a few more times, moaning and moving his hand to Kurt's hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh and leaving red marks behind.

Kurt pulls him down for a kiss, whimpering softly from being so over-sensitive yet still loving having Blaine inside of him. Blaine suddenly gasps out a choked-off scream as Kurt deliberately clenches down around his cock, and that's all it takes for him to come, buried deep within Kurt's perfect ass and crying out Kurt's name.

"_Fuck_," he gasps, slumping down so he's covering Kurt's body with his own. He lays there for a few moments before propping himself up on his elbows and peppering whatever patch of skin he can reach with kisses, mumbling muffled "I love you"'s into Kurt's sweat-slicked skin. Kurt smiles down at him, his smile lazy and sated as he cards his fingers through Blaine's hair.

His face is flushed and sweaty and strands of hair are plastered to his forehead, and Blaine has never seen him more beautiful.

His cock is still buried inside Kurt, and he reluctantly pulls out to roll off the condom and tying it up. Kurt winces at the loss and asks if he can't stay inside just a little longer.

"I love being connected with you like that," he says, blushing softly.

"We have plenty of time for that later," Blaine promises, pressing a quick kiss to his half-parted mouth.

He then flops back down onto Kurt's chest, sighing happily as Kurt wraps his arms around him.

"Was it okay?" Blaine asks suddenly, after a few minutes of silence, and despite the awkward angle he doesn't move off Kurt.

"Of course it was okay, silly," Kurt mumbles, his eyes sliding closed. "It was amazing but," he interrupts himself with a big yawn, "'m tired."

Blaine kisses the tip of his nose and stands up, pulling his desk chair towards him and sitting down.

Kurt remains on the desk, his chest rising and falling as his breathing slowly starts to even out. But then Blaine's warm hands scoop him up and carries him to his chair bridal style, sitting down and holding Kurt in his lap.

Kurt rolls his eyes, but doesn't try to get away, instead dropping his head onto Blaine's shoulder. But then he's tracing a line up Blaine's stomach with his fingertips and suddenly remembers they haven't cleaned his come off them yet. He winces and says, "Blaine, we're all sticky and gross."

Blaine peers down at him and then gladly sucks his finger into his mouth, lapping up the come and smacking his lips happily.

"Mmm, you're delicious," he says, hugging Kurt tight.

"And _you _are ridiculous," Kurt retorts.

"Ridiculously in love, perhaps."

Kurt giggles and tucks his head under Blaine's chin.

They fall into a comfortable silence after that, holding hands and listening to each other breathe and just enjoying this moment together. At least they do, until Blaine thinks it's a good idea to ruin the perfect moment by suddenly mentioning Kurt's birthday party.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to have cake with them when I could be here with you?" Kurt asks incredulously, straightening up so he can look him in the eyes.

"You have to," Blaine says, brushing Kurt's hair out of his eyes, "they're probably wondering where you are."

Kurt whines and presses his face into Blaine's warm shoulder, mumbling something about unfairness into his skin.

"We still have tonight, though," Blaine tries to comfort him, running his hand in a soothing pattern over Kurt's back. "We'll have cake and cuddle and celebrate that you're officially an adult now."

Kurt suddenly sits up, a wide-eyed look on his face.

"Adult," he echoes. Blaine looks back at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Kurt quickly slides off his lap and bends over to pick up the underwear he haphazardly dropped there earlier. Blaine gets a few glorious moments to appreciate Kurt's perfect, naked butt before he pulls the underwear up and proceeds with locating his shirt and jeans. Blaine remains in the chair, content to just watch Kurt moving around getting dressed. Although it _does_ seem like an punishable offence to hide such a gorgeous body from the world, he understands the convenience of clothing.

"I suppose that means you're going with your friends?" Blaine asks as Kurt tugs on his jeans, struggling a little with how tight they are.

"Oh, no," Kurt says, "I'm going home with you. As an _adult _I can decide for myself wha–" Then he looks down at his chest and flinches. "_Blaine_," he whines, "what am I supposed to do now?" He points to the dried come on his chest, and Blaine just laughs.

"It's not funny," Kurt scolds, "need I remind you who might lose his job if I come out of your office looking like this?"

Blaine rolls his eyes and gets off the chair to walk towards him. Kurt's eyes dart down to his soft, amazing cock on their own accord and a blush creeps up his neck as he thinks about how Blaine was just _inside _him. It's silly to get embarrassed by Blaine's nakedness considering they just had sex, but he still is. But then Blaine's arms are wrapped around his waist and he is kissing him and Kurt forgets to feel nervous about having another man's naked body pressed against him because it's Blaine, _his_ Blaine, and no one has ever made him feel so comfortable in his own skin as he has.

"Do you want me to clean you up?" Blaine mumbles, winking suggestively. Kurt sighs and swats at his arm, grinning at Blaine's indignant squeak.

"I'd rather have some paper towels," he says, and Blaine's disappointed pout almost makes him change his mind. "I believe I said we'd continue this at your apartment, so there's no reason for you to go all puppy eyes on me, mister."

Blaine rolls his eyes and goes to get a pack of tissues from his briefcase. Kurt reaches out to take it from him but Blaine just hushes him and pulls out a pair of tissues and cleans him up himself, finishing off with a playful kiss to Kurt's right nipple. Kurt sighs dreamily and pulls Blaine up for a kiss.

"And how am I supposed to get dressed now?" Kurt asks and slides his hand down to the curve of Blaine's ass. "You know I can't resist your butt."

"My, my, aren't you being forward today."

"Well, I don't know if you've heard, but I lost my virginity today," Kurt says, smiling brightly.

"Did you, now? Was he any good?" Blaine asks, playing along.

"Oh, well, it was okay, I suppose. He was a little too sappy and romanticized the whole thing _way _too much, and he had a little too much belly but–"

"Oh, shut up," Blaine laughs, swatting at his arm. But then he peers over at him through his eyelashes, and Kurt can see the silent _are you serious?_

"Actually," he says, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pressing a single kiss to the side of his jaw, "it was mind-blowing and the guy was extremely handsome and loving and gentle and he had the nicest little tummy and," he lowers his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "between you and me, he was _way_ above average."

Blaine laughs, a warm happy laugh that would make anyone in a ten mile radius smile too.

"Well, kudos to you for landing that fine piece of ass."

Kurt rolls his eyes and peels the man's arms off him. "Yes, I'm a very lucky guy. Now can you please get dressed so we can leave."

Blaine obliges and quickly pulls on his clothes while Kurt puts on his shirt and makes sure everything is in order before they leave.

"So you're really not going to celebrate with your friends?" he asks as they head to the door.

"I'll just text them that I'm not feeling well so I went home," Kurt answers. Before the other man can even say anything, he continues, "And I'll tell dad I'm staying at a friend's house, so there's no need to worry about him."

"Are you sure? You only turn eighteen once. Don't you want to spend that special day with the people you love?"

"That is my plan, yes."

Blaine's eyes soften and he pulls Kurt in for a quick kiss.

"I love you too," he says, his voice soft as silk.

"Of course you do," Kurt responds, "why else would I let you hit this fine piece of ass?"

Blaine laughs and shakes his head. "You're impossible."

"Yes, I am," Kurt says, grinning proudly. "But that's why you love me."

"Guilty as charged."


End file.
